Nakimushi Pierrot
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Nakimushi Pierrot (泣き虫ピエロ / Payaso Llorón) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 15 de junio de 2013, actualmente supera las 134 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 42 mil en YouTube. Existen 2 versiones de la canción, una interpretada por IA y otra por la utaite Kano (exclusiva del álbum "Natsuka Sousou"). Ambas fueron marcadas como originales. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Debes de encontrarme. A aquel Payaso Llorón, le digo adiós."'' Intérprete: IA Música y Letra: PolyphonicBranch Ilustración y Vídeo: △○□× Bajo: ygarshy *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Dennou Ryodan -Cyber Brigade- Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por PaperColeena. *Traducción al español por Yuutsushi Toshiro. Kanji= すり傷だらけ 気付かないフリ 投げ出したまま 無くしたピース 誰にも打ち明けられない悲しみを 一人 胸に抱えていた 廻る廻るサーカスのよう 目が眩んじゃう きっとずっと作り笑い このままだと思っていた 泣き虫だったのピエロ 素直になれない夜に 膝を抱えていた心を 見つけてくれたんだ もう泣かなくていいんだよ その悲しみを分けてよ そう言う君は笑顔を分けてくれたんだ 何気ない嘘に傷ついた 知りたい気持ち 閉じ込めた 痛いくらいならなかったほうがいい ずっとそうやってきたんだ 少し少し触れてみたくて 伸ばした指先 きっと君の笑顔に 心 解けていったんだ 泣き虫だったのピエロ 逃げ出したままの夜に あの日の私の涙 見つけてくれたんだ 声に出してしまったの 言葉が想いを奏で あの日 閉じた扉の鍵を見つけ出した 大嫌い 大嫌い ひりついた感覚を 真直ぐに 真直ぐに 見つめたい 戻りたくない 逃げ出した感情と向かい合ったら もっと強くなれるのかな 泣き虫だったのピエロ 君を傷つける言葉 それなのにどうして 傍にいてくれたの 泣き虫だったのピエロ 素直になれない夜に 膝を抱えていた心を 見つけてくれたんだ どうしたら君に想い 伝えることが出来るの 届けたいの 全部ありのまま あふれ出した たくさんのありがとうを ありがとうを伝えたいんだよ 泣き虫だったピエロに さようならを |-| Romaji= surikizu darake kizukanai furi nagedashita mama nakushita piisu darenimo uchiakerarenai kanashimi wo hitori mune ni kakaeteita mawaru mawaru saakasu no you me ga kuranjau kitto zutto tsukuriwarai kono mama da to omotteita nakimushi datta no piero sunao ni narenai yoru ni hiza wo kakaeteita kokoro wo mitsuketekuretanda mou nakanakute iinda yo sono kanashimi wo wakete yo sou iu kimi ha egao wo waketekuretanda nanigenai uso ni kizutsuita shiritai kimochi tojikometa itai kurai naranakatta hou ga ii zutto sou yattekitanda sukoshi sukoshi furetemitakute nobashita yubisaki kitto kimi no egao ni kokoro toketeittanda nakimushi datta no piero nigedashita mama no yoru ni ano hi no watashi no namida wo mitsuketekuretanda koe ni dashiteshimatta no kotoba ga omoi wo kanade ano hi tojita tobira no kagi wo mitsukedashita daikirai daikirai hiritsuita kankaku wo massugu ni massugu ni mitsumetai modoritakunai nigedashita kanjou to mukaiattara motto tsuyoku nareru no kana nakimushi datta no piero kimi wo kizutsukeru kotoba sorenanoni doushite soba ni itekureta no nakimushi datta no piero sunao ni narenai yoru ni hiza wo kakaeteita kokoro wo mitsukekuretanda doushitara kimi ni omoi tsutaeru koto ga dekiru no todoketai no zenbu ari no mama afuredashita takusan no arigatou wo arigatou wo tsutaetainda nakimushi datta no piero sayonara wo |-| Español= Tratas de ignorar las heridas dejadas Por aquel ladrón Arrojándola a un lado, perdiste aquella pieza Un dolor que no puedes confiárselo a cualquiera Sola, lo retuviste en tu pecho Deambulando y deambulando como un circo, Que intenta deslumbrar tus ojos Estando segura que te hizo reír Pensabas que todo seguiría así Un payaso llorón que por las noches no puede ser honesto Desviando de su corazón todo lo que lo ha deslumbrado No sería necesario llorar más si compartiera su dolor Así lo dices, compartiendo tu sonrisa Despreocupada de cualquier herida quiero que solo tú lo sepas Así que calla Sería mejor si el resultado no trajera más dolor Pero siempre ha sido así Un poco más, solo quería tocarlo un poco más, estirar mis dedos Con su sonrisa sin duda, derretiría mi corazón Un payaso llorón que por las noches escapo Las lagrimas de aquel día has logrado vislumbrar Nótalo en tu voz sigues jugando con tus sentimientos Aquel día encontraste la llave de aquella cerrada puerta Realmente odio, realmente odio! Sentir aquello De frente, de frente no puedo mirarte Frente a frente estas emociones lograron salir Me pregunto si podría ser más fuerte El payaso llorón te hirió on aquellas palabras Pero aun así tú continuaste a su lado Un payaso llorón que por las noches no puede ser honesto Desvía de su corazón todo lo que lo ha deslumbrado ¿Qué puedo hacer para lograr decir lo que siento? En verdad quiero decírtelo todo, estas desbordantes y numerosas Gracias Me gustaría darte las gracias A aquel payaso llorón le digo adiós Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Salón de la Fama